A Change Of Heart
by CharmedTheVampireSlayer
Summary: Kassandra Berry's life isn't perfect, being a Alpha wolf can cause some drama. When tragedy strikes and her girlfriend is murdered by a man from her horrific past. She moves to Lima and attents her sophmore year with her cousin Rachel. Will a change of heart get her life in the right place. When she finds her mate, can she trust herself enough to truley be happy? G!P
1. Chapter 1

**A Change of heart **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, that is owned by Ryan Murphy and Fox. Though I wish I did, but I'm sure I'm not the only one who fills this way. ** ** Big thanks to my bestie magicalwolfgirl for helping me out with my story, so ttthhhank you, you rock.**

**This is also my very first ever glee fanfic and the idea just came to me one day. I really hope you guys like it. The characters are going to be a little different and im introducing some new people. That I came up with myself. Some events in glee may change, but I sincerely hope you can see past that and enjoy this is also a different version of everyones favorite Faberry couple.**

**Right now is going to be a little introduction between two main characters for right now. Please enjoy **

**7 years past tense:**

It was about 6am, When Leroy and Hiram heard faint sounds of giggling and then they were pounced on by two eight year olds Rachel and Kassandra. They grunted in pain as little bodies started crushing them. The two men tried to bury their selves under the covers to hide from the two excited second graders. "Come on Daddies, I have school today and Kassie gets to come with me." Little Rachel says trying to get her lazy fathers out of bed.

"Yeah, come on Uncle Hiram, Leroy, get up! I get to go to school with Rachie today. Loads of fun, but you have to get up first." Little Kassie says poking her uncle Leroy in the Face through the covers, causing the man to smile.

The two men sat up tiredly and Leroy stopped the girls from crushing them any further, as Hiram turned on the bed side lamp and took a glance at the clock reading that it was six in the morning. They always new Rachel was an early riser and now the little girl had rubbed off on Kassandra, the new addition to the family. Now what were they going to do with two little early risers, they always wondered how the two managed to maintain so much energy when they wake up so early.

"Rachel, honey isn't it a little early? School doesn't start until eight thirty, why are girls even awake? The sun isn't even awake yet." Hiram said to his daughter and Niece, stifling a yawn into his elbow.

"But daddy, school is today and we have to be ready extra early. The early birdie catches the worms remember?" Little Rachel said pouting and stomping her foot at her daddies. "So that means we have to get ready now!"

"Come on Rachie, your daddies are still tired. I knew this was a bad idea; let's just let them sleep a little longer. I'm excited too, but I don'ts want to get in trouble with my mommies." Kassie said to Rachel, not wanting to get in trouble this early in the morning. Just then her mommies walked in.

"I thought I heard voices." Laina said with a smile, walking fully into the room pulling her wife Hailey along as she rubbed sleep from her eyes. Apparently, they were not happy about being up this early. "Why are you girls, up so early?"

"Kass sweetheart, why did you wake up your Uncles?" Hailey asked sleepily, looking at her daughter for an answer. Kassie and Rachel looked down disappointed for causing so much trouble.

"I'm sorry mommy, mama, me and Rachie were just excited cuz I gets to go to school with her today." Kassie said in a low voice, she was just happy that she gets to go to school with her cousin. She didn't mean to upset anyone, that's the last thing she wanted to do.

"Aww come on girls, don't look so sad. You're not in trouble." Leroy said giving them a big smile, the girls still didn't look up. "How about I show you girls a little magic trick, and then will show me those beautiful smiles?" That surly got their attention, as they looked up; eyes shining in excitement. Leroy got up from the bed and walked over to stand next to Laina as he whispered in her ear, causing a smile to fill her face.

"Well for this to work, I need my little assistant." He said motioning towards Laina, but she seemed a little hesitant.

"I don't know Leroy, I was never good at this one, not even when we were kids. Are you sure you wanna do this one?" She asked.

"Nonsense, you just have to believe! That's the greatest magic, remember that's what pop always says." Leroy said that god forsaken smile never leaving his face. "Come on LeLe, you got this, you always have."

"Okay, Roy, lets do this!" She said with a smile. "You ready to see some magic, girls?" She asked, Laughing when they said 'Yes!' in unison. "alright, then." She watched in amusement as Leroy started looking through his pockets obviously looking for something.

"Laina, do you have a quarter?" Leroy asked scratching his head, in a failed attempt to find a quarter. She looked at him, and started looking through her robe pockets and looked defeated when she came up empty handed. Hiram and Hailey looked like they could burst out laughing at any moment.

"It seems as though I don't have a quarter, sorry Roy." Laina said then she looked at the two girls sitting patiently. "Do either of you girls have a quarter?"She asked. The girls looked into their pockets and neither found a quarter. "Are you sure?" She said getting closer to the girls. "Cause I think I see something shiny." She said, the girls looked around, but neither saw anything shiny.

I don't see anything shiny, Auntie LeLe." Rachel said as kassie nodded in agreement."Papa, What is she talking about?" She asked looking at her father.

"Yeah mama, Rachels right, I don't see anything either. What are you talking about?" Kassie asked, eyes filled with confusion.

"Are you sure, you don't see anything?" Laina asked the little girls as they nodded. "Well, let me show you were its coming from" She said kneeling in front of them, placing her hands to the side of their little faces. Kassie flinched a little when she saw the hand close to her face, thinking she was going to get hit. Hailey saw this.

"It's okay sweetie, your fine, nothing's going to happen, just watch." Hailey said calming kassie down, as Laina finished up the trick. "Let your mama finish." The little girl nodded in understanding that everything was fine and let her mama finish what she was doing.

"What's this I see coming from your ears?" She asked playfully pulling her hands back, each hand you could see a bright, shiny quarter, the girls looked in awe. "You girls have money coming from your ears, how cool is that?" She asked as the girls started feeling their ears, probably looking for more money. Laina stood up and handed Leroy the quarters as he smiled. "Two quarters are always better than one."

"Thank you, I never you knew you girls could make money." Leroy said. "I would have made you move out a long time ago, Rachel." The little girls eyes widened in panic.

"Calm down, sweetie. Your Papa was just kidding. You're here to stay kiddo." Hiram said ruffling up Rachel's long brown hair, causing her to give him a stern look as she relaxed a bit.

"Watch this girls." Leroy said. The girls looked up; waiting to see what was going to happen next. He held up his hands, coin in each. ""You start out with one coin in each hand and then… He closed his hands and opened them and now, he had four quarters in each hand. They looked so amazed.

"Wow, Papa. That is so cool." Rachel said.

"How are you doing that, Uncle Leroy?" Kassie asked, she definitely wanted to learn this trick.

"I'm not done yet girls, patience." Leroy said as he turned his attention to Laina. "Catch, LeLe." He said as he tossed all eight quarters in her direction. The girls covered their eyes waiting for the quarters to hit the floor, when they hear nothing; they opened their eyes to find the money floating in the air. They both gasped as it starting moving and made a smiley face. Then, Laina grabbed the coins and closed her hands, standing in front of the 8 year old. She held her hands out and opened them and she had a dollar in each hand instead of the quarters that had been there before.

"Here you go, girls, a dollar for each of you. Save it for a rainy day." She said handing them each a dollar.

That was awesome!" Both girls explained as they looked at their dollars. Kassie jumped in her mama's arms as Rachel did her Papa's. "

Well if I can get money from my ears, why do I have to save it?" Rachel asked, causing all the adults in the room to burst out laughing, as they went downstairs to start on a very early breakfast.

**At Rachel's Elementary school:**

Hiram and Hailey walked into the little, empty second grade classroom, Rachel and Kassandra in hand. As they made their way toward the teacher's desk, they were greeted by the young blonde teacher who immediately gave them a smile.

"Hello everyone, Hiram and this must be your sister-in-law." The teacher said looking at Hailey and shaking her hand. "It's nice to meet you, my name is Miss Agron."

Rachel was already getting bored with grown up conversation, so she decided to make herself known. "Hi, Miss Agron, how are you today?" Rachel asked politely. The teacher immediately knew what Rachel was doing, the little girl wanted attention.

"Hi Rachel, How are you sweetie?" Miss Agron asked the little girl kneeling down, to give the little girl a hug.

"I'm really great, my aunties and cousin came to visit from Columbus this weekend. We had loads of fun." Rachel said with a huge smile.

The blonde smiled at the bubbly eight year old and nodded as Rachel talked about her weekend. "That sounds like a lot of fun Rachel and your daddy did mention that your cousin was visiting the class today before she goes back home. Where is your cousin, Rachel?" She asked, standing back up to her full height. The teacher looked around until she spotted a little body hiding behind Hailey's leg.

Hailey moved from in front of Kassie so kassie could meet the teacher."This is Kassandra." She said introducing her daughter, but kassie kept trying to hide herself behind her mother. She did always have a difficulty meeting new people. "She's a bit shy when meeting new people, say 'Hi' to Miss Agron, Kassie."

"Okay, Mommy." Kassie said as she from behind her mother . "Hi, my name is Kassandra Davis Berry. It's nice to meet you Miss Agron." Miss Agron gave her a friendly smile.

"Its nice to meet you, kassandra. Were going to have so much fun today. But, for now you're going to have to say goodbye to your mommy, class is going to start soon." Miss Agron said. At that statement; Kassie started to look a bit distraught as she walked back to her Mommy.

"You're not going to stay, mommy?" Little kassie asked and when she saw her mommy nod, she almost starting crying. "But I don't want you to go Mommy, don't leave me. Please." Ever since they left her with that horrible doctor and the divorce, kassie started having separation anxiety. She didn't want to be anywhere her mommy wasn't; she was scared people would try to hurt her like the bad man did.

"Kassie, sweetheart, I will only be gone for a little while." Hailey spoke soothingly trying to get her daughter calm down, right now was not the right moment for a quick change. "Everything will be fine and you have Rachel here to keep you company. This is a safe place, you're not going to get hurt here, I promise. Now go stand next to Miss Agron, while Rachel takes her seat." Hailey kneeled down to give Kassie a hug and kiss on the cheek, then kassie took the teachers hand as she led her to her desk. Then Hailey and Hiram walked out of the class room hoping for the best.

**A while later:**

So far things were going great, Miss Agron had introduced Kassie to the class as there guest for the day and told her to take a seat next to a blonde, hazel- eyed girl named Lucy Fabray. They did some math and a bit of reading until the teacher announced it was time to go to recess.

The restless second graders ran outside in excitement and spread throughout the playground. Lucy had pulled Kassie in the direction of the swing set and Rachel ran off to the monkey bars. Kassie kept a close eye on Rachel while she was playing with Lucy. She remembered how Rachel told her that there was some kids in her class that bullied her a lot and have yet to stop even though she asked them nicely.

Just then out of the corner of her eye while she was pushing Lucy, she saw a boy with brown hair and a dopey smile, push Rachel off the monkey bars. When she was introduced to the class, she learned that the boys name was Finn Hudson. He was one of the main bullies Rachel had.

She stopped the swing slowly so Lucy wouldn't fall off. Kassie told the girl that she would be right back and that she was sorry that she had to go for a bit to help Rachel. She ran quickly towards the group of kids laughing at Rachel's misfortune, While Finn called her mean names. Kassie walked right up to Rachel and saw she was crying because she had scrapped her knee. She ran up to Finn and knocked him to the ground, punching him in the face. He tried pushing her off as he was way bigger than her, but he couldn't manage to get her off. kassie might have been smaller but she was way stronger than the average eight year old.

Her Moms told her that she had to make sure Rachel was safe and that no one were to hurt her when they weren't around, because Rachel hadn't changed yet and wouldn't for a while. So it was up to kassie to show Finn Hudson to never mess with her cousin ever again. Someone was yelling for her to stop, but at the moment, kassie was focused on Finn and what he did to Rachel. Then she was pulled off by Miss Agron, the older women telling her to calm down. Finn was in such a state parents were going to have to be called.

**At the Berry Household:**

"Hiram, I think you should think before you make any irrational decisions." Leroy said trying to calm his husband down, before he made a mistake. "Accidents happen, Hiram."

"She almost killed that little boy! You heard the paramedics, Roy." Hiram said. "I don't want her near Rachel until she can learn to control herself."

Hiram, Leroy, you know she didn't mean it." Hailey said. "She was protecting Rachel, I don't think she intended for it to get that far."

"Hiram, I think you need to listen to Leroy." Laina said defending her daughter and Brother. "Kassie didn't know what she was doing; she was standing up for Rachel. But I don't think removing her from the situation and keeping her away from Rachel is the right choice."

"You know I love Kassie, But what if this was switched and this was Rachel getting hurt, instead of Finn." Hiram said. "I don't want to take any chances, right now; kassie is dangerous to herself and others. Until she can control her wolf, I don't want her near Rachel and that's Final."

**Outside the Door:**

Outside of the door the two girls could hear the argument between the parents. They learned that they weren't going to see each other for awhile. This news made them really sad.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel." Kassie said, tears dripping down her cheeks."This is all my fault because of what I did, now we can't see each other anymore." Rachel leaned in and gave Kassie a hug. There had to be something they could do, she thought to herself.

"How about we make a pact?" Rachel said, but the other girl didn't seem to know what that was. "A pact is a promise. For Us, that means no matter what happens we will always stay in contact. That means calling everyday or emailing, we can even write each other."

"Pinky Promise?" Kassie asked, holding out her pinky for Rachel to take.

"Pinky promise." Rachel stated, linking their pinkies together.

**Four years later:**

12 year old Kassie was waiting patiently until her Mama was finished with a phone call. So far the promise her and Rachel had made five years ago was strong, until a week before. For some reason, every time she called the berry house, Rachel was always busy. And she waited next to the phone for hours waiting for Rachel to call her back but she never did. Its like Rachel was shutting her out for some reason and this made Kassie's heart break in two, especially because she didn't know why Rachel was acting this way.

Laina set the phone back on the charger and saw Kassie waiting next to the door."Hi sweetheart, how are you doing today? I'm sorry I've been busy all day." She said.

"Im okay mama, I was wondering if I could use the phone. If you're done using it, I know you're busy with all those cases you're working on." Kassie said.

"Of course you can use the phone, baby girl." Laina said giving the girl is smile "Are you calling Rachel?"

"Yeah, but I don't think she's going to answer. She's always busy when I call and she never calls back. It makes me feel like she's avoiding me." Her mama gave her a sad smile, as her mom walked in the kitchen with the mail. She was obviously tired from her shift at the hospital; as she gave her Mama a peck on the lips. Kassie gave her mom a hug and picked up the phone, but before she could dial Rachel's number her mom stopped her.

"Before you make your call, your dad sent you a letter in the mail. I think you should call him." Hailey said slowly knowing this was a hard subject for the girl."I know he misses you Kass, You have to give him a chance. You don't even sing silly song or play the piano or guitar like you used to. I think maybe if you called him…"

Kassie cut her off. "Mom, I don't want to talk to dad, you know that. So can you please stop bothering me about it. You say he cares, but he doesn't even visit or call. So why should I make an effort?" Kassie said getting upset just thinking about her father.

"Sweetheart, you know your father is a very busy man and he just had a baby." Hailey said eyes widening as Kassie snapped her head in her direction. She didn't mean for that to come out; she just wanted the girl to give her father a chance.

"What did you just say?" Kassie asked tears burning the back of her eyes, anger filling her heart. Her moms gave her sad looks.

"Your father just had a baby a couple weeks ago, it's a little girl." Hailey said slowly letting kassie process this news. "You have a little sister, they named her Kaitlin."

"You want me to talk to the man, who never calls or visits and now you tell me he has a baby!?" Kassie says anger evident in her voice. "He left and now he replaces me with another child and you expect me to me happy because I have a sister!? She's my replacement!"

"Kass, you need to calm down, baby girl." Laina says, trying to get the angry girl to calm down before she changed. Whenever she changed when she was angry it was always the most painful.

"I'm going to my room to calm down and I'm taking the phone with me." Kassie says taking the cordless with her, as she walked out of the kitchen and walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

Once in her room kassie plopped down on her bed as she dialed the Berry's house and waited for it to ring. The phone started to ring and on the second ring someone answered.

"_Hello, this is the Berry residence; may I ask whose calling on this fine evening?"_ Her Uncle Leroy asked into the phone, she missed hearing his happy voice, just like her mama.

Hi, Uncle Leroy, It's me, Kassie." She said into the phone.

"_Kassi!, hey little pup, it's been so long. How are you doing darling?"_Leroy asked. You could practically hear the smile in his voice. _"Me and your Uncle Hiram Miss seeing your happy, little face around here."_

"I miss you guys too and I could be better." Kassie said with a sigh. "Just dealing with some stuff about my dad, but how are you guys?"

"_Were doing just fine over here, thank you for asking."_ Leroy said. _"You know your moms told me and your Uncle that you're doing better at controlling your wolf. I think that's just fantastic, but I know you're not here to talk to me. Would you like me to put Rachel on the phone?"_

"That would be great; usually when I call, she's always busy doing something." She said.

"_Well, let me go get her then, I bet she'll be excited to hear from you."_ He said_. "Just like when you were kids._

Kassie waited patiently as she hears rustling through the phone, while her Uncle was in search of her cousin.

_Rachel, sweetie, Kassie's on the phone. Do you want to talk to her? I know she misses talking to you."_She heard Leroy say to Rachel.

"_Just tell her I'm busy like always, Papa." _She heard Rachel say to her father. "_Besides, I'm too busy, I have to get ready for ballet class." _Tears started to blur Kassie's vision, how could Rachel just blow her off like she was nothing. She broke her Promise.

"_Okay sweetie, I'll let her know that you're busy." _Leroy said with a sigh. _"kassie, you still there little pup?" _He asked. "_Rachel can't come to the phone; she's really busy at the moment. I'll tell her to call you back, if you'd like."_

"No, its okay I understand she's busy." She said shakily as it was getting harder to contain her tears. "I'm not going to force her to talk to me, if she doesn't want to."

"_Kassie, you know that's not it." _Leroy said._ "Heck, I don't even know what's wrong with Rachel."_

Sure, um, I have to get going Uncle Leroy." She said, grasping the phone tightly in her hand.

"_Okay then if you have to go, have a goodnight and tell your mommies I said hello." _He said. As the call ended; kassie through the phone at the door in a fit of anger and laid down as sobs started to rack her body.

**Present: Saturday August 9****th**** 2009 - Date night:**

It was now 9:30 pm and date night was coming to an end. Charlie's parents were going to pick her up in Five minutes. Why did the best nights always end so quickly? Right now kassie and Charlie were hanging out in kassie's bedroom, laying down comfortably on the bed in each other's embrace. The fifteen year old girls have been dating for five months, two days and nine hours. Their relationship had been the best thing to ever happen to kassie. They had met in the beginning of freshmen year when they had tried out for the schools cheerleading team and the both managed to make the team. But Kassie was also on the football and hockey team for that year, the girl needed a way to burn all that energy and she was the best player the teams had.

Charlie made her really happy and it was awesome because she knew about Kassie being a werewolf and that only made the girl love her more. Kassie talked to Charlie about everything and she even sang songs to her whenever they had nothing else to do, because the other girl didn't want her talent to go to waste.

Ever since charlotte had found out about kassie being a werewolf, she always called kassie her 'fluffy cuddly bear'. That name has always managed to make her blush and then she would look in the eyes of her haze- eyed girlfriend and kiss her softly. They never went father then kissing, because kassie didn't fully trust herself to go any farther. She always managed to hurt someone and she didn't want to make that mistake with Charlie.

The doorbell could be heard ringing throughout the house and then a knock on the door caught their attention.

"Charlie, your moms her to pick you up." Kassie's mom said through the bedroom door.

"Okay. Thanks, Mrs. Berry" Charlie said politely.

"We're going to be downstairs in a second, mom." Kassie told her mom, when she opened the door. Her mom nodded and left the door open as she walked back downstairs.

She turned her attention back to Charlie and groaned in annoyance. "Where did the day go, Char? I wish this day would never end, wouldn't that be awesome?" Kassie asked kissing the Brunette on the nose.

"It would be kass, maybe you should ask your Mama. I bet she could make an exception. But for now we better get down stairs, before they come get us." Charlie said with a smile, kissing her gently on the lips.

"We will, Just one more kiss though you know they don't like PDA down there. Which I don't get when they do it all the time." Kassie says, Kissing Charlie one more time, before they link hands and make their way downstairs.

Kassie gave Charlie a long hug before she walked out to her moms car and gave her one last wave as she watched the car drive off. As she looked down the street at the fading car in the distance, Kassie heard a rustling in the bushes and a familiar sent hit her senses. She growled as she walked over to the pushes, canines sticking out. But what surprised her instead was a brown bunny that bounded out of the bushes. So she retracted her teeth and walked back into the house. She missed seeing a shadow-y form of a man walk out from behind the trees, shifting into a large black wolf and killing the bunny easily.

**Four hours later 1200am:**

Kassie woke up in a cold sweat, from the fragments of her nightmare filling her thoughts. Something wasn't right and the young alpha could tell, she couldn't shake the feelings someone was in trouble.

She quickly got up from her bed and raced to her mom's bedroom."Mom, mama, you guys have to get up, now!" Kassie said flicking thier lights on.

Her mom was the first to see the look of panic across her Childs face. "Kass? Whats wrong?" Hailey asked.

"Someone's in trouble, I feel it, the panic, the fear." Kassie said Shakily, her dream still running through her brain. Charlie's death. "You have to get up!"

"Sweetie are you sure, did you have another nightmare?" Laina asked her daughter, as she got up from the bed.

Then all of a sudden a scream rang out filling Kassie and Hailey's ears. Kassie's eyes widened as she recognized the scream. "Charlie!" She screamed, running out of the room and out of the back door into the woods behind her house; not bothering to hear her Moms calls behind her. Running at full wolf speed, She whizzed her way through the trees. Stopping when the scent of blood filled her nostrils and another scream could be heard but closer.

She ran until she saw a man hovering over a bleeding charlotte's body, her heart beats were faint but Kassie could still hear it. It gave her hope, but when she saw the man lean in, something snapped in her and all she saw was red. She lunged at the man and threw him away from Charlie, causing him to grunt. You could tell he was aging as he struggled getting up and saw how he was currently graying.

She pounced on top of him and growled canines showing, when he just seemed to smile at her. She Punched him and clawed him across the face, she asked him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Nathan Ford." He said in a voice that made her want to rip his insides out. That name, where had she heard it before.? Then she remembered, the doctor who was supposed to help her. She remembered how he tortured her made her life into a game. One that she couldn't win.

"The Doctor? But you're not him." She said venom filling her voice and watched as he smirked at her.

"No, I'm not, he died a week ago. I'm his son." He said throwing a shocked kassie off of him. "You know, she was a pretty one; to bad she's dyeing. But I was told to take away the most important thing in your life. So I guess she will do."

He started making his way towards Charlie probably wanting to finish the job. when he heard a roar and saw a Large Chestnut-colored wolf behind him, barring its teeth as a warning, Greenish-gray eyes shining.

"You should just let me finish, or she will die a painful death. I already killed her family, she was a fighter." He said with a smile that soon faded when Kassie pounced on him sinking her claws into his arms. She tossed Nathan around with ease, when he shifted into his wolf form. They fought until kassie snapped his neck, and his body limply fell to the ground.

She slowly shifted back to her human form; she didn't even care that she was bare bodied. You could see the aging scars that covered her back and the wounds that were currently starting to heal. She ran towards Charlie's body and laid her head in her lap.

"Come on Char, Open your eyes baby." Kassie didn't know what to do. She could use her blood, but Charlie had lost to much for her blood to heal her. The one thing she never wanted to do was change her, she wasn't going to ruin her life. "Please Charlie."

You could hear sirens in the started to fall down kassie's cheeks and land on charlie's face. When all of sudden she heard a shallow cough and saw that Charlie's Eyes were open and looking at her tiredly.

"Don't cry, kassie, this isn't your fault." Charlie said sadly as she placed her hand on kassie's cheek. But the other girl only shook her head.

"How can you say that Char?" Kassie asked. "I knew something was wrong, if I would have just listened to my instincts. I could have gotten here sooner." She said, but the other girl looked so distant. Kassie could hear her heart beat slowing down. "We have to get you to the hospital or at least closer to the ambulance. I hear them; we can save you if we work fast." Kassie was going to lift Charlie up in her arms, when Charlie stopped her.

"Emily, He didn't get to her." Charlie whispered."I want you to make sure she's alright. I need you to look after her for me, he killed mom and dad. They saved me, while I hid her and ran out here to distract him. Promise me, you'll watch after her for me."

"Of course, we can look after her together. We just have to wait for the paramedics." Kassie said.

"You and I both know, there not going to get here in time and I want you to change me." Charlie said shaking her head slowly. "But I can't put that pressure on you, But I can't wait until the paramedics come."

"Yes we can char, you just have to hold on a little longer." Kassie said starting to sob. "Please, I don't want you to leave me, you just have to hold on a little longer."

I want you to know that I love you." Charlie said in a whispered voice. "I know you have trouble saying it to other. But you have to learn to let other people in." Kassie looked so heartbroken. "You don't have to say it back, but I thought you should know. I love you Kassandra Berry."

"I Love you too, so much Charlotte Miller so so much." Kassie said as she leaned in to place a kiss on Charlie's lips. When she leaned up, Charlie smiled at her as her dull hazel eyes closed slowly. Her heart beat slowly came to a stop as her world turned black and Kassie's World shattered.

Everything seemed to stop, Kassie didn't hear anything as she saw red, white and blue lights and paramedics come rushing over to Charlie's body. She saw their mouths moving, but nothing could be heard. She felt a blanket being placed around her naked body and looked up to see her Moms sad eyes shining with sympathy as her mama placed a hand on her shoulder and they wrapped her in a hug. Charlie was gone forever, the one person that changed her life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Change of heart **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, that is owned by Ryan Murphy and Fox. Though I wish I did, but I'm sure I'm not the only one who fills this way. ** ** Big thanks to my bestie magicalwolfgirl for helping me out with my story, so ttthhhank you, you rock.**

**This is also my very first ever glee fanfic and the idea just came to me one day. I really hope you guys like it. The characters are going to be a little different and im introducing some new people. That I came up with myself. Some events in glee may change, but I sincerely hope you can see past that and enjoy this is also a different version of everyone's favorite Faberry couple.**

**I would like to thank those who reviewed my story ** ** So thank you so much and I hope you enjoy chapter one.**

**MagicalwolfGirl, HBICQuinn, LukeXFireHeart,Othlvr16 and Guest, I really hope this next keeps you guys coming for more and to the first guest that said 'Oh Brother' if you don't like, don't read! Cause you didn't even let the best part start. So that's just your loss! Oh and your not even apart of this site, so why should your opinion even matter to me?**

**Well here it goes chapter one:**

Kassie lies in her bed, buried under the covers. Head pounding, it was yet another night of crying herself to sleep. She barely slept now; her constant nightmares were a reminder of Charlie's death. The day her life had shattered yet again, this wasn't just Rachel blocking her out or the fact her Dad never called or visited. This was her first love, the one person that changed her life and because of her that life had been lost. Because of her, she left a child without a family.

Every time she closed her eyes, she would see Charlie's lifeless body covered in blood. Her heart ached with loss, it hurt to breathe, to live. The girl just wanted to die, than she wouldn't have to feel pain anymore. What was stopping her? **Emily**. The little girl; who lies not even ten feet away, sleeping peacefully in the guest bedroom. Emily was the only thing keeping her there, keeping her sane. She had promised Charlie that she would look after the little girl and she sure as hell was going to keep it.

Kassie groans, as she realizes there's no point in laying there, If she wasn't going to get any sleep. She turns over and throws her covers off her as she looks at the time. Okay, so it was **4:30**. That was certainly enough time for a run through the woods to clear her mind. She slowly dragged herself out of the room and headed towards the bathroom to take of her business and other needs. Before she made her way down stairs, Kassie made sure to check on Emily. She took a peek in the guest room and saw the three year old slumbering peacefully. Her teddy bear lay on the floor, it must have fallen while she was sleeping. Kassie walked in and picked up the bear, placing it in the little girl's arms and made sure she was tucked in, as it did get cold during the night. Being a werewolf meant you were like your own heater and you could barely feel the cold in both your human and wolf form.

After making sure Emily was fine, kassie made her way down stairs and into the kitchen. Where She wrote a quick note and posted it on the fridge and headed out of the kitchen door, which led to the backyard. She looked at the sky and saw the stars shining above; Charlie always said that When she passed away, she hoped to become one of the shining stars. She smiled a little at the thought and then reality dawned. She was never going to see her Charlie ever again and it was all her fault. Kassie stripped down and left her cloths on the back porch, tears burned the back of her eyes. She hated crying, it never made anything better, crying wasn't going to bring Charlie back. She ran towards the woods and quickly shifted into her wolf, not even fazed by the pain that she felt. Right now pain was the only emotion she really felt.

Running through the trees and feeling the breeze through her fur had always managed to calm Kassies nerves. But right now nothing seemed to make her feel better; she was so sad and tired. She felt like she had a gaping hole in her heart, one that couldn't be stitched up. So many thoughts would pass through her mind at one moment, one thought stuck out Charlie's funeral was today. Her heart broke at the thought, her heart ached and nothing seemed to make it better. Her moms tried to talk to her, but how could you describe your heart breaking in a million pieces. They wouldn't understand, no one could ever really understand how she was feeling. How could they? They didn't watch the love of their life die slowly in their arms. No, nothing bad seemed to happen to anyone. It was just her and because of her, she lost the one person that mattered most.

Kassie stopped running when she reached the edge of the cliff and saw the sun was beginning to rise. How had time flown by so fast? She watched as night began to fade into morning light. She released a howl in to the wind. It was so full of sadness and pain, not its usual full of energy, the spark wasn't there anymore, it was just gone. As her howl echoed throughout the woods and the sun was up, she trotted back in the direction of her house, slowly and almost lifeless.

Once she made it to her backyard, Kassie quickly walked over to her pile of cloths and made sure to slip on the worn boxer shorts and t-shirt. She hated being naked in the day light, she did not need some random person seeing her naked body or catching a glimpse of her little friend. If they did they would probably make fun of her and call her a freak; she would surely die of embarrassment. The only people that new about her little friend, was her family, her doctor and Charlie.

_Flash back: Three months before:_

_Charlie and Kassie had been dating for close to two months and they couldn't be any closer. Charlie knew more about kassie then her moms, but the one thing Charlie didn't know about was that Kassie was born with an extra appendage. The Wolf was having some trouble telling her girlfriend about her little friend. The only people that knew about it were her family and Doctor. She was afraid of what Charlie's reaction would be; the last thing she wanted was another broken heart._

_Right now the two girls lay comfortably in each other's embrace in kassie's bed while watching a horror film. Kassie didn't have a problem watching horror films, but they certainly weren't Charlie's favorite. Then all of a sudden the axe murderer jumped on the screen and scared the living day lights out of Charlie and she jumped in Kassie's lap putting pressure on her groin. Charlie hid her face in the crook of kassie's neck, the warm breath on her neck caused kassie to shiver. Her heart started to beat fast, why wasn't Charlie moving yet? Only if she knew the thing she was doing to her. Kassie felt her little friend twitch a little at the thought of Charlie being so close. 'Oh, no, not now!' Kassie thought as she felt herself harden in her sweat pants. _

_She has never had the problem of controlling herself, but at the moment it wasn't working. Charlie would move around trying to find a spot, but she didn't know she was grinding down on kassie's already semi erect penis. Well in reality Kassie never had anyone that made her feel things like Charlie did. The way Charlie would gaze at her with those hazel eyes, her smile and gosh her laugh just made Kassie melt. When all of sudden Charlie's voice broke through kassie's thoughts._

"_Kassie, what is that" Charlie asked, as she ground down on kassie's now erect penis. Making Kassie groan, at the contact. "What is that poking me?"_

_When Kassie figured that Charlie was talking about her penis, she paled and started to sweat. She quickly mumbled out an apology and got out from under Charlie running to her private bathroom locking the door behind her. Kassie looked in the bathroom mirror and saw her greenish-gray eyes shining bright. She really thought Charlie was going to hate her now. Not only was she a female werewolf, but she was a girl with a fully functioning penis. Charlie could understand the whole wolf thing, but when she finds out about her penis. She is defiantly not going to look past that. Tears started to flow down kassie's cheeks, why couldn't she just be normal? Now she was going to lose the only thing that mattered. When a knock on the door; broke her train of thought._

"_Kass, baby, whats wrong? What was that I felt out there?" Charlie said jiggling the door knob trying to open the bathroom door. "Just open the door and tell me what's wrong, I promise I won't be upset. Please don't shut me out, baby, please."_

_Charlie sounded so heartbroken and Kassie never wanted to hurt her. Even if it meant losing the other girl in the process. Kassie tried to dry her tears, but they wouldn't stop flowing down. She just gave up and opened the door. A frown filled Charlie's face when she saw Kassie crying. She immediately wrapped her in a hug, while Kassie cried in her chest._

"_It's going to be okay Kassie, whatever it is you can tell me." Charlie said, rubbing the sobbing girls back soothingly. At the closeness of the hug, Charlie felt it again. But this time she finally understood, why didn't Kassie just tell her? "You can tell me anything, you know that." Charlie got a rag wetting it as she started to wipe Kassie's tear stained face._

"_You're going to hate me if I tell you." Kassie said in a whisper._

"_I could never hate you, how could I? You're my cuddle bear." Charlie said with a smile and kissed Kassie on the tip of her nose, making the other girl blush. _

"_Is what you're going to tell me involve that?" Charlie asked with a knowing smirk, cocking her head at the sight of a slight bulge in Kassie's crotch area. Kassie hung her head in shame, but Charlie lifted up her chin to maintain eye contact. "Hey, don't do that. Now I want you to tell me what's going on, alright?" She said, as Kassie nodded in agreement. _

_I just don't want you to hate me." Kassie said with a sigh. Charlie was about to say something, but Kassie cut her off. "Just let me finish, its killing me to tell you this. Then you really will think I am a freak, I mean I know you're okay with me being a wolf. But this…." Kassie put a hand through her hair stressfully.'Here goes nothing' Kassie thought to herself. "Not only am I a werewolf, but I was born different than other girls. I was born intersex; what you felt poking you was my penis getting erect." Kassie blushed at her words. _

"_How have I never notice before?" Charlie asked. "How do you manage to wear your cheerleading uniform?"_

"_I wear compression shorts to hide my bulge in jeans and when I wear my uniform I wear them plus spanks. So you can never really see it." Kassie said a bit surprised when Charlie didn't immediately run for the hills. But she was also caught off guard when Charlie kissed her on the lips, that action also made her little friend twitch with excitement._

"_How could you think, that because you have a penis I would hate you?" Charlie asked, once she broke the kiss. "I don't care that you were born differently than most, I care about you and a different anatomy isn't going to change my feelings for you."_

"_Really?" Kassie asked with a smile._

"_Of course." Charlie said, as a smirk appeared on her face. "You know, it's actually quite flattering that you got hard because of me."_

_End of Flashback:_

That day Charlie found out about Kassie's extra appendage, she thought the girl would run off and tell everyone. But surprisingly it didn't make her run, it made her stay. Charlie didn't care that she was different; she loved the alpha wolf even more that there was no more secrets between them. Thinking back on that day always managed to make her smile. The frown disappeared as she remembered today was the day they had to pack up the Miller home and Kassie had been assigned Charlie's bedroom.

As Kassie made her way through the kitchen, she saw her Mama sitting at the table nursing a cup of coffee. Her Mama gave her a friendly smile, as Kassie grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. She knew her Moms were trying, but they didn't understand the lost she felt.

"I'm going to head up and take a quick shower. The run didn't really do anything, but make me sweaty." Kassie said, as she walked out of the kitchen without another word. Guilt filling her stomach as she heard her Mama sigh sadly as she walked out. But today she really wasn't in the mood for talking, it was Charlie's funeral, did they really expect her to have a smile on her face.

Kassie made her way into her room after she finished her shower. Quickly slipping on a pair of black jeans and a black blouse with a cardigan, she picked up a set matching dress shoes making her way downstairs.

As she walked into the kitchen she noticed her Mom was making breakfast, While her Mama sat with Emily at the table. It was her favorite too, Bacon and scrambled eggs with a side of cinnamon Oatmeal. But she wasn't really hungry at the moment; her appetite always seemed to fly out of the window. Really since everything, Kassie hasn't been able to stomach much; food was the last thing on her mind.

Kassie poured herself a glass of orange juice and then sat down across the table from her Mama and Emily. The little girl was staying with them while the police and Charlie's family cleaned her house. Emily climbed out of her Mama's lap and made her way towards Kassie. When she stood in front of the wolf she raised her arms signaling that she wanted to be picked up. Kassie lifted the little girl in her arms; she gave the girl a small smile as she hugged her with all her might. She had to keep her tears at bay, but she couldn't seem to stop. It was her fault this sweet little girl didn't have a family anymore, and she was going to have to live with that for the rest of her life. A couple tears fell from kassie's eyes and Emily noticed her sadness.

Emily frowned when she saw tears fall from Kassie's eyes, so she wiped her tears with her little hands and kissed her on the cheek. "Don't cwy, Kassie. It going to be okay, I pwomise." Emily said with a smile, she didn't like it when Kassie was sad. She was never sad, whenever she was with Charlie, she was always happy. She wanted to make her feel better.

"I'm sorry Em, I'm just a bit sad." Kassie said wiping her remaining tears and gave the girl a watery smile. "I won't cry anymore, know how about we get some food in that tummy of yours, huh?" When Emily nodded, Kassie got up to serve her some oatmeal and a glass of milk. She set the food in front of the hungry three year old and smiled when she said a quick 'thank you' and went to start on the food.

Kassie's Moms noticed the way the young wolf interacted with the little girl. Kassie talked to Emily more in the past few minutes, the she did to them in the last two days. They knew Kassie was hurting, But they wished that she would at least talk to them. She always said they wouldn't understand or that she didn't want to talk about.

They just hoped that when they moved to Lima, that Kassie would try to open herself to new possibilities. They knew the girl missed her cousin, even though when they brought her up she would never want to talk about, they could tell by the look on her face that she missed her. They already talked to her Uncles about it and thought it was a good idea to move closer to family, that's what Kassie needed at the moment. She needed family support. Moving to Lima was the only option they had to bring Kassie back from the dark place she landed in. This move would either fix things or make matters worse, hopefully it was option one.

Kassie took her seat next to Emily, and took a small sip of her orange juice. When her Mom set a plate of breakfast in front of her, she just stared at the food with a blank expression. She wasn't very hungry, but she didn't want to hurt her Moms feelings, but she couldn't bring herself to eat.

"Kassie, sweetheart is something wrong with your breakfast?" Hailey asked, she wondered why Kassie wasn't eating.

"No, it's not the food, I just…I'm not very hungry." Kassie said with a sigh, guilt building up in the pit of her stomach.

"Kassie…" Hailey tried, but Kassie cut her off.

"Look, I just want to get the day over with." She said sadly, as she stood up from the table and walked out of the kitchen.

**Ten minutes later**: On the Drive:

The drive to the funeral was silent; the only time someone would talk was when Emily would ask some random question. But other than that, no one spoke. Kassie was lost in her thoughts, looking out the window at the passing trees. Charlie's family had asked Kassie to sing a song for Charlie during the funeral. How was she going to sing a song about Charlie without breaking down? She was just going to have to power through.

For Kassie, the funeral went in a haze. Everyone's speeches for Charlie's family went on deaf ears. It's like the girl was lost in herself, or more so her thoughts. Being here just meant that Charlie was really gone and that she was never coming back. She was brought back to reality when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Charlie's Aunt Jesse giving her a sad smile and she nodded towards the stage signaling it was her turn to say some words.

Kassie nodded as she grabbed her guitar case and headed to the stage. When she stood in front of the mike, she took a deep breath. She could feel her heart speed up as everyone stared at her. One thing she didn't like was being the center of attention, especially at a moment like this. 'Well here goes nothing' she thought to herself.

"Instead of saying the things I'm going to miss about Charlie, I was thinking I could sing a song instead." Kassie said, into the microphone. "I was never really good with words, but one way I would open up to Charlie was to sing her a song about how I felt. She loved hearing me sing to her. I hope you like it as much as she did."

With those few words being said, Kassie sat on the stool and started to strum a tune and started to sing.

'_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_

_You told me how proud you were but I walked away_

_If only I knew what I know today_

_Ooh ooh_

_I would hold you in my arms_

_I would take away the pain_

_Thank you for all you've done_

_Forgive all your mistakes_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To hear your voice again_

_Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there_

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you'_

As Kassie sang the words, her heart was breaking and as she willed herself not to cry. You could hear her voice crack with her effort. Tears burned the back of her eyes and it pained her to see the deceased girl's family sitting in front her, sadness filling their faces as grief overtook their hearts.

'_Someday's I feel broke inside but I won't admit_

_Sometimes I wanna hide cause it's you I miss_

_And its so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this. Ooh, woah_

_Would you tell me I was wrong?_

_Would you help me understand?_

_Are you looking down upon me?_

_Are you proud of who I am?'_

Tears started to fall down her cheeks as the words started becoming too much. She knew once the song was over, the sobs soon would overtake her and she wouldn't be able to make them stop

'_There's nothing I wouldn't do _

_To have just one more chance_

_To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

_Oh, im sorry for blaming youfor everything I just couldn't do_

_And ive hurt myself, oh, oh, oh_

_If I just had one more day_

_I would tell you how much I've missed you since you've been away_

_Oh, it's dangerous_

_It's so out of line_

_To try and turn back time_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself By hurting you'_

As the last strum of the guitar came to an end, a soft sob fell from kassie's throat as she walked off the stage, guitar in hand and headed towards her Moms car, she couldn't stand being in that place any longer. This was all her fault, Charlie died because of her. It was all her fault, if she would have never fallen for Charlie, the girl would still be alive. But now she was going to rot in a grave for eternity, nothing but her memories would be remembered. Kassie was never going to forgive herself for getting Charlie killed, she was supposed to protect her and because she didn't trust her instinct, she was dead. She lost the one thing that truly made her happy.

When she tried to open her Moms car, she realized she forget the keys. Why couldn't anything ever go right? She sat on the ground and sobbed until she heard a twig snap and looked up to see her Moms standing in front of her. They must have left Emily with her Aunt Jesse and Uncle Eric, since they were now her guardians. Her Moms looked like they wanted to say something, but the look Kassie gave them told them maybe now wasn't the right moment. So instead they unlocked the car, so Kassie could put her guitar in the back. Once everyone was situated and they drove off the big question was going to be asked.

"Were surprised you decide to sing, Kassie, we haven't heard your voice in years." Hailey said. "That was something you used to do with your father all the time, but then you stopped when the divorce happened. What changed?" Kassie didn't look at her Moms, but stared out the window and shrugged it off as nothing. Now was the moment for a topic change.

"Jesse wanted us to drop by the Miller house." Laina said, this made Kassie look at them. "They want you to go in charlie's room and make a box for you to keep since you were dating. They feel like you should have first pick on Charlie's belongings."

"Okay." Kassie whispered.

"Alright, do you mind if we head there now? We have something important to discuss when we get home." Laina asked.

"I don't mind." Kassie said turning back towards the window.

"Are you sure? We understand if you're not ready to face it yet." Hailey said. "We know that Charlie dyeing must be really hard….." When she got cut off.

"I said it was fine!" Kassie said loudly, anger showing in her greenish-gray eyes and then they turned lifeless as she calmed down. "Just please, I don't want to talk about this, **her**. Just don't talk about her, okay?"

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean to make you upset." Hailey said. "I just want to make sure you're alright."

"I know, Just not know." The young wolf said in a whisper. The rest of the car ride was silent and they made it to the Miller house in no time. Once they got out of the car they were greeted by Jesse, with Emily in her arms.

When they were led into the house, it was mostly boxed up and it seemed quite spacious. It seemed clean, from the human eye. But Kassie could still smell the remaining scent of blood in the air, she could easily pinpoint were Charlie's parents were killed. It made her sick to stomach; she could practically imagine what happened.

She had to get out of the room, the scent always made her go into a frenzy. Human blood especially had the ability to do that, ever since she first tasted it, it seemed to withhold power over her. But over the years it's gotten easier to deal with, Charlie helped her with it to. Whenever Kassie would stumble upon the smell of blood, Charlie had a way of keeping her bound. It never mattered when Charlie was around.

"Can I go up to Charlie's room, Jesse?" Kassie asked politely.

Jesse nodded and handed Kassie a box. "Take whatever you want, Charlie would have wanted you to have most of her belongings anyway. She really loved you a lot."

"I know, I loved her a lot as well." Kassie said in a whisper, as she walked up the stairs trailing to Charlie's bedroom. Once she made it to Charlie's bedroom door she stopped in her tracks. This was it, Charlie's room, 'You can do this, Kass, and it's just a room. Just open the door, come on, you're a wolf for peets sake. This is Charlie's room, why are you so afraid?' Kassie thought to herself as she took a deep breath and twisted the door knob, opening the door.

The curtains were tied open and light streamed in, the roomed seemed as though it wasn't touched. Except for the blankets being pulled back on the bed and a couple things were on the floor, where someone was rushing out of the room. 'Charlie must have heard the racket downstairs and gone to check on Emily. I should have gotten there sooner, why didn't I trust myself? ' Kassie thought to herself. 'I could have saved her.'

Kassie sighed to herself and walked further into the room, closing the door behind her. Setting the Box on Charlie's, Kassie started looking for something in the bedside table drawer and pulled out a journal that read in bold letters '**Charlie's Quote Book**' placing it in the box. The book was full of quotes that kept Charlie motivated, sayings that made her believe in herself every day. When she looked up she saw a picture of her and Charlie on her dresser, then she noticed the mirror behind it was full of pictures to. She picked up the frame and placed it in the box, along with the other pictures she had to peel of the mirror. So many memories flowed through kassie's mind as she looked at the pictures Charlie had. Some pictures of them on dates, at the football games in their uniforms, at homecoming. This were the happiest moments of her life, tears pricked the back of her eyes. But she swallowed the sob that was about to erupt and continued putting Kassie's belonging in the box. She had also put Charlie's letterman and cheerleading uniform in the box.

Kassie looked in Charlie's jewelry box and saw the copper charm bracelet she had given her for their first anniversary. The bracelet had the letter's K and C, along with a wolf and pom-poms. The bracelet was Copper because Silver wasn't made for wolves, it could easily kill them. Nut with Kassie being an Alpha she had a better advantage the regular wolves. If silver was to make it into her system, she would only get sick for a little bit, until it made it out of her system.

Kassie reached up and felt the necklace around her neck, she traced the letter c and K and the little heart, that hung from it. That was Charlie's gift to Kassie on their anniversary. She took the necklace off and placed it in the box along with the bracelet. Well that was everything that had value in Kassie's heart. Until she saw the wolf stuffed animal on the floor. She had won the wolf for Charlie at the carnival and the girl had named it Wolfie. She picked it up and noticed how it smelled like Charlie. That made her smile, she always loved Charlie's scent. With a sigh, Kassie looked at the room once more and walked out.

Once Kassie made it downstairs, She heard her Moms and Jesse talking about Emily and how she was going to deal in a new setting. When she walked in the kitchen, the adults grew quiet.

"I can still visit right?" Kassie asked. When they just looked at her she decided to elaborate. "I still want to be in Emily's life, even if she's living with you. I just want to be able to know she's doing okay, I know she's too young to understand what's happening. But that doesn't change the way I feel.

"Of course, you can still visit Emily. I know she would love that, her life wouldn't be the same without you in it." Jesse said with a smile.

Time seemed to pass by, when it was time for the berry women to go home. They said their goodbyes and drove the car back home in the same silence they arrived in; the only difference is that Kassie held a box in her arms. Once they made it back home Kassie immediately walked in the house and was about to walk up the stairs when a hand stooped her.

Kassie, sweetheart, me and your Mama have something to tell you." Hailey said, leading Kassie to the couch, which made Kassie give her Moms a confused look.

"You might want to sit down for this." Laina said, giving her a pat on the back.

"Can't this wait till the morning? Ive had a long day and I just want to go to sleep." Kassie asked.

"This cannot wait until tomorrow Kassandra, now can you please just listen to you Mom." Laina said. "Look, I know your tired, we are to, but this can't wait. We need to start packing soon"

"Packing? What would we be packing for?" Kassie asked, eyes filled with confusion.

With everything that has happened, me and your Mama thought that this was the only option." Hailey said. "We can't stand to see you like this kass, Sweetheart, were moving to Lima so we can be closer to family." Did they just say Lima, as in Lima were Rachel Lives? Kassie's world came tumbling down again.

"You're joking right?" Kassie asked, She really wanted to die at this moment.

"Sorry Kiddo, we start packing tomorrow." Laina said, putting a hand on Kassie's shoulder only for it to get shrugged off. Kassie immediately stood up, eyes filled with rage.

How can you do this? You're moving us to the last place I ever wanted to go, seriously Lima! Kassie said loudly. "I'm not wanted there, you would force me go to a place where my own cousin doesn't even want to talk to me. You say you want to help me, but how is moving to Lima going to do that?"

We want you to be close to family and this is a great opportunity to figure out why Rachel all of a sudden stopped talking to you." Laina said.

"Look, Kassie I understand you may be upset but please do not raise your voice at us." Hailey said, with a stern look. "This is going to help, I promise. But we can't stay here, you have too many bad memories here and this would be a fresh start for all of us."

But Mom!" Kassie started.

"No, Kasandra this is not up for discussion anymore. The move is happening weather you like it or not." Hailey said. "I know this is going to be hard for you, especially after Charlie. But this is a good, I promise."

"Don't make Promises you can't keep." Kassie said, angrily. "Dad promised me a lot of things. But they never worked out did they?" Tears were now streaming down her face. Before Her mom's could say anything else She stormed out of the room, box in hand.

"That could have gone better." Laina said with a sad smile.

'**Hurt'- by Christina Aguilera **

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 1, Let me tell you it took me forever to type up. But please let me know what you thought and leave me a review. Reviews will be well appreciated. **** Also if you have any questions don't hesitate to PM me, I will gladly answer any question. Or if you just want to chat I'm up for that to. – CharmedThevampireSlayer**


End file.
